


Harry Potter and the Golden Rule

by ThePlotMechanic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Shadow (Pulp)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlotMechanic/pseuds/ThePlotMechanic
Summary: Who knows what would happen if someone else took custody of Harry before he went to Hogwarts?That nice Mr. Cranston knows…
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	Harry Potter and the Golden Rule

Harry sat alone in a somewhat uncomfortable wooden chair in the center of the square stone room, feeling somewhat unnerved by the array of strangers in purple robes arranged around and above him. He hadn't seen Mr. Cranston since the Ministry had taken him into "protective custody", and he was getting scared.

A loud voice echoed off the dark walls, "Oyez! Oyez! The Wizengamot is now in session. The Honorable Chief Warlock Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore presiding."

The grandfatherly figure of Mr. Dumbledore nodded in acknowledgment, eyes twinkling. "Thank you. I know this is a somewhat unusual situation, and I appreciate you all being made available on such short notice."

Harry's forehead crinkled in confusion. He'd known about the hearing for a week, ever since Mrs. Bones moved him into the Leaky Cauldron. Maybe wizards were really busy and had to schedule these things in advance. He wished Mr. Shacklebolt was here… he always answered Harry's questions. Mr. Dawlish, the wizard policeman who'd brought him to the Ministry, wasn't nearly as nice.

Mr. Dumbledore was still talking, "… since I'm one of the claimants, I hereby recuse myself from the hearing. Minister Fudge, would you please take over?"

The Minister, who wasn't wearing his funny hat, stood up and took Mr. Dumbledore's place. Mr. Dumbledore then walked jauntily down to the floor, popping one of his lemon sweets into his mouth.

He stood behind Harry and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Be at ease, Harry. We'll soon have you back where you belong."

Harry looked up at him, blinking. "But Mr. Dumbledore… I thought I was? And where is Mr. Cranston?"

Bright eyes twinkled down at him. "Hush now… I'll take care of you."

The Minister straightened in the chair, as the loud voice that had announced the session announced: "Custody Hearing of the Twenty-First of August, regarding the Muggle and magical guardianship of the minor wizard Harry James Potter, resident at Number Four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Interrogators: Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister; Griselda Marchbanks, Division of Magical Education."

Harry recognized the squat form of the Minister's assistant even without her fuzzy sweaters. But the other woman, an old lady who glared at him sternly, was a stranger, although she reminded him of Mrs. Nagel, a teacher at his old primary who everyone claimed was a witch in disguise. She was certainly mean enough. Harry found himself wondering if it was true.

The Minister spoke, "Would the claimants to the guardianship please step forward, and announce themselves?"

Mr. Dumbledore stepped forward, "Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin (first class), Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot."

"Thank you, Headmaster." the Minister replied, beaming down at him. "Are there any other claimants?"

Harry whipped his head around, looking eagerly. But Mr. Cranston wasn't there. Could it be he changed his mind about Harry? Maybe he really didn't want a freak like him.

Harry slumped down in his chair.

"As there are no other claimants, this hearing gladly awards guardianship to Alb-"

Harry heard the door behind him slam open. "HOLD!", an angry voice cried. Harry turned, and saw Mr. Cranston, wearing his usual black suit & red tie, stride into the room, flanked by Mrs. Bones and a skinny wizard in gray robes.

The Minister's mouth dropped open. "Madame Bones, what is the meaning of this? You have no business before this body today."

"I would say I do since this hearing was rescheduled without my authority, and with barely any notice. If Mr. Cranston had not already been in my office this morning, he would have missed it entirely."

Harry felt Mr. Dumbledore stiffen beside him. He didn't know what was going on, but it sounded like someone had been bad. He hoped it wasn't him.

"My apologies, Madam Bones. I will be certain to open up a full inquiry once we have concluded today's business. Would the other claimant please introduce himself to the court?"

"Of course," Mr. Cranston murmured, his voice carrying despite its low tone. "Maxwell Grant Cranston. Director of the Cranston Foundation, New York City, New York, United States of America."

"Hem-hem!" Mrs. Umbridge interjected, "I do not recognize your family name, Mr. Cranston. Do you hold any titles in the wizarding world?"

Mr. Cranston shook his head. "I do not. My family line is neither noble nor particularly ancient. Nor do I hold any position in the MACUSA."

Mrs. not-Nagel (Harry had forgotten her name), interjected, "This concerns me. The Boy-Who-Lived needs a guardian familiar with both sides of his heritage. Were you raised by wizards, or are you Muggle-born?"

"Neither," Mr. Cranston replied calmly. "In fact, I do not even own a wand. I have no wizarding blood whatsoever."

The chamber erupted into an uproar, causing Harry to shrink back into his seat. Wizards and witches were shouting over one another, while the Minister tried to restore order. Harry half-glimpsed a thin smile on Mr. Dumbledore's face.

Finally, after one wizard raised his wand and made a loud bang, things quieted down. The Minister, looking somewhat flushed, glared down at Mr. Cranston, who was idly examining his fingernails.

"Mr. Cranston. If you are unable to present evidence as to why you, as a Muggle, are suitable as a guardian for a magical child, I will have no recourse but to rule against you, and award custody to Headmaster Dumbledore."

"I would be most happy to. May I call upon the assistance of my associate here?" Mr. Cranston replied, gesturing at the stranger in gray.

"You may. Please introduce yourself, for the record."

The stranger stepped forward, carrying a smart leather briefcase. "Thank you, Minister Fudge. I am Balthasar Elpham, wizarding solicitor, of Dewey, Elpham, & Howe, in Diagon Alley. I have some documents prepared for Mr. Cranston's case."

"Such as?" The Minister looked as lost as Harry felt.

"I'll take over from here, Balth." Mr. Cranston remarked. "As I said, I have no wizarding blood. But I do have a not-inconsiderable amount of liquid assets, both via the Foundation and my own family's holdings. And with the assistance of Mr. Elpham's firm, and my own legal team, I have brokered a special arrangement with Gringott's Bank."

"What kind of arrangement?" Mrs. Umbridge asked sweetly, eyes glittering with malice.

"I'm so glad you asked, Madame Umbridge." Mr. Cranston replied, smiling suddenly. "I now hold the notes for all outstanding loans made by the bank to the following families: Malfoy. Nott. Zabini. Greengrass. Oh… and Fudge."

He flipped through the papers. "There are a few others here as well. Mostly minor families, of course. Oh, my! There's even one here to you, Madame Umbridge. Something about special calligraphic instruments?"

Mrs. Umbridge paled and sat back.

"Now… I'm not a wizard. I have no particular loyalty to the Wizarding World. Only to young Harry here. So if I'm ruled against today, I will have to withdraw all of my assets from your society… and all of these notes will come due."

Mr. Cranston smiled thinly. "Among Muggles, there's a saying we call the Golden Rule: The one with the gold makes the rules."

The assembled wizards murmured at this, and some almost looked faint. Harry saw one, a youngish-looking wizard with long blond hair, bend over to whisper in the Minister's ear. The Minister nodded.

The blond wizard stood. "If it may please the court, I would like to ask the claimant a question."

The Minister nodded again. "You may, Lord Malfoy."

"Mr. Cranston… despite your wealth and status in the Muggle world, you have no real standing here. What makes you believe that someone like you…"

Harry had never heard a simple pronoun spoken with such malice.

"… could leave here with your memories intact? I'm not even certain why someone without magic was even allowed in the hallowed halls of the Ministry itself!"

Harry looked over at Mr. Dumbledore, who was waiting expectantly, before turning to face Mr. Cranston, who stood with bowed head.

Harry reached out to him. "It's OK, Mr. Cranston. I know you tried."

Mr. Cranston's shoulders started shaking. Was he crying? No. Harry could hear something. It sounded like… laughing?

The room suddenly started to grow darker, and the laughter grew louder, filling the dark stone room as it sank into shadow.

"The weed of crime bears bitter fruit, Lucius Malfoy." Mr. Cranston intoned, voice harsh in the darkness. "I said I didn't have wizarding blood. I never said I didn't have magic. Are you prepared to be judged by the shadows?"

Harry shivered.

Mr, Cranston turned to Mr. Dumbledore, raising a hand to point at him. Harry saw the red ring on Mr. Cranston's finger start to glow. "And what of you, Albus Dumbledore. Have all your misdeeds been brought into the light?"

Mr. Dumbledore stepped back. Suddenly, as soon as they came, the shadows dropped away, returning the room to its rather gloomy original condition.

"Are there any other questions?" Mr. Cranston asked mildly. "Perhaps you would like to ask some questions, Professor? I have several for you."

Mr. Dumbledore shook his head, face pale.

"I believe that concludes our business, Minister Fudge", Mr. Cranston continued smoothly.

"Ah, uh, yes…" The Minister conferred with his associates. "Custody of Harry James Potter is awarded to Maxwell Grant Cranston. This session is now closed."

Harry looked up at Mr. Cranston, who was actually grinning! "I-Is it over?"

"Yes, Harry. For now. Let's go home."

Home. What a great word. Harry liked the sound of it.

"Yeah. Let's go home."


End file.
